


Ferris Wheel

by Michelena



Category: Girls (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fear of Heights, Ferris Wheels, One Shot, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, adam sackler is adam sackler, adam sackler x reader - Freeform, this is just some fluff stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:33:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22909420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Michelena/pseuds/Michelena
Summary: You are with your best friend at the amusement park on a Saturday Night, when she challenges you to go on the ferris wheel. The problem is that you fear heights. You obviously accept the challenge, and now you wait in line to go on the ferris.
Relationships: Adam Sackler/Reader
Kudos: 7





	Ferris Wheel

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first one shot that I write in English, so if there are ANY, and I say ANY!!!, errors, please tell me.  
> Is very fluffy and short, but I really liked it.  
> So, enjoy! c:

You knew it was a ridiculous idea. Maybe the worst. But you loved bad ideas.

So, there you were: waiting in the queue, surrounded by teenagers in the middle of their puberty. You had your ticket in your hands, smiling like a little girl the moment before she unwraps her Christmas gifts. Your first time on a ferris wheel was going to be perfect. Or, at least you hoped.

Your best friend was some meters away from you, cheering and saying words to encourage you. But you still thought that it was a bad idea, and unfortunately you enjoyed it.

Finally, you were at the front of the entrance just waiting to get on it.

“Where is your partner?”

You turned towards the owner of that voice. It was the girl that, chewing a gum, helped people to get on the ferris. She understood by the look on your face that you hadn’t listen to her, so she repeated the question in simpler words.

“You need to go on the ferris with someone, you can’t go alone.”

You were confused. What rule on the whole planet forbid you to go on the ferris alone? You were alone, you wanted to be alone. But you turned again towards your best friend, just to see that she was flirting with some blonde guy. She was happy, and you didn’t want to ruin her happiness.

“So? What are you going to do, little doll?”

The whole line was waiting for you and you heard annoyed sighs and murmuring insults.

You gave up, won by the embarrassment and too shy to face that obnoxious girl. But you had just made the first step, that a big and strong hand grabbed your arm and towed you in the seat of the ferris. You were shocked and baffled.  
But when you turned to look who forced you to be their partner, you remained silent.

The ferris started, and you still looked at that man. He had long dark hair, deep brown eyes, a well-cut beard and moustaches and a big nose. He wasn’t looking at you when that little smile that he was trying to keep to himself exploded in a very beautiful laugh. He finally turned towards you, smiling.

You were still shocked, but you couldn’t help to smile with him. _That smile was terribly contagious._

“I’m Adam Sackler, and I thought you wanted a little bit of help.”

You sighed, unable to contradict him. You needed help, but your stubbornness wouldn’t never let you admit it.

“I’m Y/N Y/L/N, and I think you are now my ferris wheel partner.” “

Oh, I’m honoured to be your ferris wheel partner.”

Then you looked at your surroundings, watching the wonderful view that the park offered. The sun was setting down. All the lights under the trees made the whole park look like the night sky full of stars. You looked at the city. You could see the hall; the theatre and you even located your favourite coffee shop. You were happy.

That was the moment when you remembered that going on the ferris wheel was a bad idea. Because you _feared_ heights. So, you started to panic and breath heavily. Your chest started going up and down, at the rhythm of your lungs getting full of air and then emptied. Your hands were shaking like you were making some sort of cocktail. You bited your lip, trying to keep to yourself your fear and not scream. You were already embarrassed for what happened, it was better to not make that situation more awkward. But Adam was looking at you and when your hands started shaking, he quickly grabbed one.

He firmly squeezed it, without hurting you, but just to make you feel at comfort and to ask you silently what was wrong. You didn’t say a thing, keeping everything inside you.

Your fear reached your limits when the ferris suddenly stopped. You screamed, jumping on Adam and looking down, where your feet were hanging. You feared that your shoes could fall and hit something or someone.

“Hey babe, what’s wrong?”

In that moment you realized that Adam was holding you with all his strength, just to make you feel safe. You hadn’t the courage to budge, so you stayed in his arms, while he still hugged you.

“Nothing… really, nothing is wrong!”

Your voice reached a high pitch, showing that you were frightened. Nothing could scare you more that heights. You still asked yourself why you accepted that challenge, why you decided that it was a wonderful idea. Well, you actually didn’t. You knew it was a bad idea.

“It doesn’t seem so…”

Your whole body was shaking, and Adam felt it. He then placed a little kiss on your forehead, knowing that it would distract you. And it did. You turned towards him, with a look of confusion on your face. He was a stranger, a complete stranger! But you liked it…

“Wha…!”

You didn’t know what to say.

“I’m your ferris wheel partner, I think I can kiss your forehead at least!”

You still looked at him, directly in his deep eyes. He had a point: there were not written rules, so he could do anything he liked, obviously without going beyond the limits.

“Okay… you can…” you murmured looking at yours hands together in a firm grip.

You smiled and you looked at him again, trying to snap a picture of him in your mind. You feared that you would never see him again, so, you wanted to remember your saviour.

“Does looking at me make you feel safe and calm?”

You didn’t notice, but the ferris had started to move again, and quickly that hell run was over. You got off and moved away from the ride together. Walking together made you feel like that moment before you panicked, when you looked at the view and you were led away from it. You thought that you were in a dream.

You two stopped in front of a food truck because Adam wanted to pick a beer. But then he ordered two beers and some cotton candy for you.

“You look like a child!” he said laughing and holding the beers.

“Take this.” you took your bottle and he picked his phone, and after he argued with it and with Siri, he managed to snap you a photo.

He showed it to you. You actually looked like a little girl, but with the beer in the other hand you looked like a grown-up child.

“Can you send it to me? I want to show it to my friends!”

“Yes, but I don’t have your number...”

So, you spelled it to him, and he saved his in your phone. You spent some time at the amusement park together, like you knew each other from centuries. At the end of the evening, he droves you at home and leaves with the promise that you would see each other again.

_You did, and you thought that at the end going on the ferris wasn’t such a bad idea._


End file.
